A conventional electrical connector for connecting a chip module and a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) usually includes an insulating body and several conductive terminals. The conductive terminal usually includes: a base, an arm extending from the base, a contact portion electrically connected to the chip module, and a welding portion configured correspondingly to an electrical conductor on the PCB. The arm of the conductive terminal generally has a good resilience and extends outside the insulating body. When the chip module is connected to the PCB, the conductive terminals received in the insulating body are elastically deformed by an external force exerted on the electrical connector, and the elastic force generated by the elastic deformation of the conductive terminals can make the contact portion firmly electrically connect to the chip module and the PCB.
However, the conventional conductive terminal can easily damage the insulating body when it is assembled to the insulating body, and when the conductive terminal is pressed by an external force, it may be easily deflected by an inhomogeneous stress due to its structure defect.